


Stargazer

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stargazing, canon AU, no beta we die like real men, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Ren was a stargazer and Takumi his favourite star. But there are places where you can't watch the stars.Just like they never gave up to make their light shine, they never gave up to find the stars.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 13





	Stargazer

If there was something Ren missed after moving to Tokyo it was that you couldn’t see the stars at night anymore. Back in this hometown, besides being a big city too, he was able to see them every night. Especially, when he went to the coast, all of them were clearly visible and he could have watched them all night. He was a stargazer.   
But in Tokyo the city itself had too many bright lights. The shy stars were outshone by those. It was relatable. 

Back in his hometown, in his dance school, he was the star. Everyone looked up to his dancing and praised him. So, he went to Tokyo to become a bigger star. Yet in Tokyo he was just one of many. He found work as a dancer and dance teacher, yet just like Tokyo’s shining lights hid the stars of the night sky, his own star stayed hidden, too. There was always someone more shining in front of him. 

He tried everything to make his light shine more. He practised until he was close to faint, he took every opportunity to show his skills, he even took vocal lessons, but in the end his own light didn’t shine brightly enough.   
He took one more chance, the all or nothing chance.   
His own star started to shine brightly and at the same time he found a new star to gaze at. 

It didn’t take long for Takumi to become his favourite star. The younger one had so many facets that every time Ren gazed anew at him, he discovered a new one. There was the cool Takumi, the sweet Takumi, the shy Takumi and so many more sides of him. Ren loved every single one.   
When he was alone with Takumi, he felt like he was back at the beach of his hometown, gazing at the far away stars. Yet this time, the beautiful star was right in front of him. 

Takumi also liked the night sky and the stars. He wasn’t much a stargazer as Ren, but he always like the night sky, too. Back in his hometown, the infinite number of stars reminded him of the infinite ways of life. He had chosen his one already he thought, but he couldn’t help but dream about other way, another life. And one night, he saw a shooting star. A star that had chosen to take another way than the one meant for him.   
Thus, he decided to change his life, too. To take the audition. To go to Tokyo. 

Tokyo was scary for him. Each one of the other trainees was a shooting star, trying not to let their light fade, too. But eventually, he met a star that promised safety to him.   
At first, he was too shy to ask Ren for help, too. They weren’t training for long together, but his light shone brightly already. He wondered of someone with no experience like him could shine compared to him, yet Ren made no difference between the experienced trainees and inexperienced ones. He helped each one to shine.

Each time he was with Ren, he felt free. The chains of his old life weren’t binding him anymore and he could show his true self. No matter which part of him he showed, Ren helped to make this part shine, to become a star, too. The chaos of the lights became calmer and eventually only eleven were left. 

Ren’s and Takumi’s stars were among them. 

It felt like destiny that their debut got a stars-concept. When their manager announced the title of their debut EP both guys couldn’t help but smile about the name: Protostar.   
Each of them was a protostar, a new-born star which just started to shine visibly. 

However, becoming a star himself didn’t stop Ren from being a stargazer. He had ten new stars to watch every day and his favourite one was among them.   
Not having to fear anymore that his favourite star might disappear one day, made everything more calmly and he didn’t mind the times the star hid from him. 

Sure, he would have loved to enter Takumi’s room, but he was no stalker and respected his privacy. Just like stars hid during the day and recharged to shine another night for him, Takumi needed to do the same.   
Eventually, the night became their meeting time. Eventually, they climbed on the roof together. Eventually, two stars searched together for the stars of the night in Tokyo. 

“Maybe I should order a telescope online.”, said Takumi while sitting on the roof with the silver haired dancer.   
Summer had come and being on the roof at night had become more enjoyable. The night sky was clear, but still no stars were visible. Their dorm was located in an area with mainly other apartment building, thus there weren’t many lights at night that could disturb the stars. Yet the influence of the flashier city districts seemed to have an effect until their place. 

“You think that could help?” Ren wasn’t convinced. During his previous years in Tokyo, he had tried everything to catch a glimpse of the stars in that city, but outside of planetariums, it had been fruitless. Also, a telescope meant only one of them could watch the stars while the other one had to wait. Yet he wanted to watch the stars with the pink haired one. It was one of the reasons why he had taken Takumi to a planetarium during his first days in the city. 

“Why not? If we don’t buy the cheapest one, it might actually work.” More than watching the stars together itself, Takumi liked the atmosphere of those nights. It was calm, gentle and even in the times before the summer had started, it made him feel warm. Ren was one of the few people in his world who made him feel at peace, who didn’t drain his social batteries as fast as other people. 

“Okay, if you want one, I’ll get you one for your birthday.” Besides not liking the idea 100%, it was impossible for Ren to say no to Takumi. The pink haired one was his weakness. Yet unlike his other ones, it was a weakness he didn’t mind. He wanted nothing but happiness for him, so he couldn’t help but spoil him. Other members shared that feeling, thus making Ren feeling jealous sometimes. Still, Takumi had enough hardships in his life and Ren wanted to make him forget that. 

“Are you sure? I can get it myself or we can split.” While it had its perks to be spoiled by all members, Takumi sometimes couldn’t help but to feel annoyed. He could do things on his own. He used to work and provide for himself, just like Ren did. So, while the offer was sweet, he couldn’t take it. 

“Then, let’s split.” Ren had heard that slight annoyance in Takumi’s voice. Not wanting to anger the pink haired one, he agreed to the sharing proposal. Also,he realised that it would it would be the first thing they would share for real. Sure, they shared the group and the house where they lived, yet they shared those with nine more people. There was nothing physical so far, that belong only to them. All items were always his or Takumi’s belongings. It felt like taking another step in their relationship that they owned something together.   
“But let me gift you something else.” 

Suddenly, Ren made a pink lily appear. Takumi knew that the other one liked to practise small magic tricks, but he never expected him to be able to hide a flower half of the evening. It was as surprising as typical of Ren do to such a thing. Takumi didn’t like to be surprised, yet for some reason he never minded Ren’s little tricks. They never meant harm, instead they were meant for him to smile and it worked each time.  
The flower, a lily he guessed, had a dark pink shade, similar to his freshly dyed hair. “What is this?” 

“That lily is called Stargazer.” Stargazer was also the name of their upcoming single. Both of them were equally delighted to hear that name and the extension of the star-concept. “When I saw it earlier, it reminded me of you. A beautiful star like you needs to have a Stargazer to watch over him.” 

“Thank you.” Naturally, he accepted the flower. Yet, he doubted to be a star yet. Their journey had just started, he barely had started to shine. There was still a long road ahead. Something that excited and scared him at the same time. “But the flower won’t watch over me for long. It will wither eventually.” 

“Then let me gift you a new one, each time the old one withers.” Ren knew he couldn’t be with Takumi all the time. Sometimes they would have different schedules and visit their respective hometowns for different reasons. But he never wanted Takumi to forget that he is at his side, that he is his star in the starless city. 

“You don’t have to.” Takumi took Ren’s hand and gently pulled him closer. Besides their roof being a flat one, they were sitting close to the edge and he didn’t want the other one to fall down accidentally. “I have you who watches over me already.” 

Takumi leaned closer and locked their lips. The kiss was as gentle as the summer breeze around them, yet at the same time it made Ren feel like a supernova exploded inside of his mind. It became a black hole, everything was taken away by the gravity of that kiss. Time also had no meaning anymore and when they parted from each other, he didn’t know whether a second or an hour had passed.   
For some reason his gaze went to the night sky in that moment and finally he was able to see two stars. “Takumi, look!” 

“Finally.” So long they had waited to see the stars in this city and maybe it was also the light feeling in the aftermath of the kiss, that Takumi was incredibly happy to see those two stars. Two stars who went against all odds, beat the more powerful city lights and found their place in the sky. Just like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the 2 days of RenKumi.  
> This AU was unplanned but the annoucement of the second single made me want to write this cause Stargazer is kinda one of my favourite words.  
> Also, RenKumi nation is starving lol  
> See ya tomorrow with Takumi's birthday AU~


End file.
